


They Would If They Could

by IndividualNarrative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Unspecified Setting, let's be real, sometime around, this pairing usually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndividualNarrative/pseuds/IndividualNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A pleased Tom pleases Harry."</p><p>A creepy drabble, because I love those when it comes to this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Would If They Could

Tom is handsome. Harry is pretty. While this frustrates Harry to no end, it also pleases Tom. And a pleased Tom pleases Harry.

Harry doesn't like being called girly, but he does like the way he fits with Tom. And Tom has never called Harry girly.

Harry wishes he were the kind of attractive that Tom is. Tall and handsome. But then again, Harry also wishes that the deep lust Harry can see lingering for him at the back of Tom's eyes was brought to the front more often. No matter how many times he sees it, it will never be enough. Harry always wants more of Tom.

They make a beautiful pair. Their strikingly contrasting eyes, Harry's emerald and Tom's ruby. Their pale skin, though Harry's is more translucent and Tom's creamy. Their ink black hair, one head messy and wild, the other wavy and impeccable. Their smoothly toned physiques, Harry's petite and light, Tom's tall with the potential to intimidate. Their full lips, Harry's cherry red and Tom's rosy pink. Their graceful stride, Harry's as if his feet never touch the ground, Tom's predatory and feline.

Tom is handsome. Harry is pretty. They like that about each other, but it is far from the most important thing in their lives.

After all, as their victims will tell you (or, they would if they could), looks can be deceiving. Very, very deceiving.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I thought up. The ending makes me tingle and grin. You like? Please comment if you want, or to tell me if there should be more tags, or whatever.
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come [say hi!](http://indinarra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
